Daddy Cloudkicker, Chapter seven
Chapter seven of Daddy Cloudkicker. Story Kit Cloudkicker and Rey Eon continue racing around over the ocean in their P-38 Lightning-fighter-planes on the way to Ghafia. They were trying to outrace the other around a few islands, but neither could get an advantage. Eventually they each gave up, accepting it as a tie and return to the Sea Duck, Ramón Grizzle the Bearcub sees something big up ahead. "Hey what's that?" he asks pointing to a purple-silhouette ahead of them, one Baloo and Kit knew all too well, "oh not good" Riven moaned, "why what's wrong?" Ramon wonders as some smaller planes came streaming from the big-airship, "Ramon, did Kit ever tell you about the air-pirates?" Baloo wonders, but that's when Ramon connected the dots, "no way, that's the Iron Vulture?" Ramon gasped in awe: he couldn't believe he was actually seeing the very air-pirates Kit had wound up working for, "ah Baloo, I see you brought yourself some bodyguards, and I thought you were fearless" Don said provokingly, "oh shut up Karny, these bodyguards are my teenage-children" Baloo retorted, "yeah Karnage, remember when I said I was gonna be a pilot someday? well now I am" Kit added through his own radio, much to the pirate's surprise, "so Cloudkicker, you finally have your own plane, and one with its own weapons too, finally now we can have a real fight of the dogs!" Karnage cheered, "don't bother ya mutt, besides our only cargo is water-tanks" Baloo informed annoyingly, "oh we don't want your cargo, we just want to fight and that is it" Karnage informed, the good-guys look at each other confused, "are you serious?" Riven demanded, "oh come on, we are bored here: since this new Great-War started we haven't been able to plunder as much as we used to" Don whined, "so why do you want to fight us, even it is just for fun?" Riven asked bewildered, "because you guys are always resisting us, and like I said: we are bored, so can we please do a battle?" Karnage begged, "well I was hoping this flight would be exciting anyway" Rey admitted, "so is that a yes?" Don wondered, "ah alright, Kit, Rey, go have fun with them" Baloo conceded, he himself had no intention of brawling the pirates this time, not with Ramon onboard, "with pleasure papa-bear" Kit replied, he was hoping to fight the pirates plane-to-plane at some point, "go get them dad" Ramon cheered which made Kit smile, unfortunately Karnage overheard it loud and clear, "dad? wait a second, you have a son Cloudkicker!?" he gasped, "oops" Ramon peeped feeling like a total moron, Kit felt conflicted, he never planned on having the pirates know about Ramon Grizzle, but the scamp practically gave himself away, no use hiding it he supposed, "okay I admit it: we have adopted a boy named Ramon Grizzle, a bear-cub, he's the one who saved that pilot from a crashed-plane" Kit admitted, "adopted? awe how nice, you and your girl-type-friend found a little orphan of your own" Karnage teased, much to Kit and Rey's anger, "oh now you're on" Rey growls and flies straight at the pirates, guns blazing, Kit fallowing suit. At the edge of the battle the Sea Duck watched from affair. "Should we help?" Riven asked, "not yet, if they're in real trouble then we'll help" Baloo proposed, "I kind of wish I hadn't cheered earlier and revealed myself to Kit's arch-nemesis" Ramon sulked, "hey it's alright kid, Karny's bound to have found out sooner or later anyway" Baloo reasoned while focusing on the battle. As with Kit Rey and the pirates, things were heating up, Rey tries to evade Karnage and a few other CT-37s, coming close to the Sea Duck in the process. Karnage caught a glimpse of Ramon in the Conwing and he swore he looked just like Kit, but he knew that wasn't Kit since Kit was in one of those P38-Lightning-s right now, who was chasing Dumptruck, the teenage-bear steadily took aim and fired the machine-guns, blowing off Dumptruck's left landing-gear (which was basically a pontoon with two off-road-tires screwed on), though damaged and trailing smoke, Dumptruck wasn't beaten yet, though Kit moves on to a different target anyway, while Rey has Mad-Dog in her sights. "I've got you now" she taunts and fires her rockets, knowing the CTs were heavily armored nowadays, she resorted to a heavy-hitter, the rockets crash into the rear of the fuselage hard enough to create gaps, allowing fuel to leak out, "nice shot girly" Mad-Dog groaned looking at the fuel-gauge, knowing he'll have to leave the fight early, he heads back to the Iron Vulture before he runs out of gas, Rey then sets her sights on Hal who tries desperately to avoid letting her get aim, but she does and hits square in the plane's body, completely disabling it as Hal crash-lands on the sea below, "rats" he cries pounding the controls, Kit meanwhile had shot off Gibber's wings and he joins Hal, Karnage looked as Gibber plummets to the sea not far from Hal, that meant at least three pirates were out for the count: Mad-Dog had to abort when Rey damaged his fuel-tank, Dumptruck lost a landing-gear but could still fight, so that left only Karnage himself, Hacksaw and a few others still in the game, he sees Kit attacking another of his pirates and decides to take matters into his own hands, no reason he shouldn't join in. Kit was chasing one pirate when he saw bullets fly by from behind, alarmed he abandons his target to escape, summersaulting he gets a brief but good look at his attacker, none other than Karnage himself, "so boy, think you can match up to I, the great Don Karnage?" the wolf taunts, "anytime Don garbage" Kit insults flying up to the clouds, "my name is Karnage!" Don corrected angrily while fallowing, Kit almost lost control from the ringing in his headset but doesn't dare falter, upon reaching the clouds Kit turns to the left while Karnage, not noticing kept straight until he saw Kit was nowhere in sight, "where are you boy? chickening out?" Don taunted, "guess again" Kit retorted firing a few rounds, Karnage barely avoiding them and dives into a cloud for cover, while Kit turns away to lie in wait. Back with Rey, she pretty much beaten the remaining pirates except for Hacksaw who was firing all his missiles on her, Rey managed to lose some by luring them to the sea until only two were left, which she then draws toward Hacksaw. "What the?" he wonders, and just when they were inches apart Rey dives at an eighty-degree-angle away from the dingo-pirate who screams when he sees his own missiles coming right at him, however he manages to eject at the last minute just as the missiles and his plane collide, "I'll get you for that!" he swore to Rey who chuckles, "nice work Rey" Riven compliments, "thanks" she returned, "where's Kit?" Baloo asked slightly worried, however Ramon saw Karnage, "I see Karnage" he points and everyone could see he was making a vertical U-turn and was heading up, however from above came Kit, "what are they up to?" Baloo wondered seeing them heading right at each other, and then shoot, it was a close call but Kit managed to hit Karnage right in the propeller, causing the engine to smoke and die, "ah confounded" he swears while plummeting down below, but not before getting another look at Ramon in the Sea Duck, Kit didn't getaway unscathed himself: the tip of his right-wing was blown off since the rockets were stored there, however the engine wasn't touched, but the same couldn't be said for the left-engine which started smoking and slowing down, knowing the Lightning has a tendency to yaw when one engine goes off, Kit tones down the power in the unaffected engine so he won't spin himself crazily. With the battle over Kit and Rey rejoin the Sea Duck and all three continue to Ghafia. "You alright Kit-boy?" Baloo asked surveying Kit's damaged plane, "just a busted-up engine and a broken-wing, but I can still fly" Kit answers. Back with the pirates, the Iron Vulture retrieved the pirates from the ocean after the fight ended. "Well that was certainly refreshing" Dumptruck remarked feeling majorly better, "speak for yourself, I only got to be in there for like thirty-seconds, and I didn't even get to shoot" Mad-Dog complained gesturing to his plane where Ratchet was patching up the gaps Rey made, "do not worry Mad Dog, it is not over yet" Don claims, "what do you mean by that?" Will wonders, Karnage climbs up a tall crate, "well believe it or not my pirates, but you remember that boy-type-voice from earlier? well it seems my ex-protégé and his girl-type-friend have adopted a little orphan of their own to raise, it gives me an idea" Karnage announced, "but aren't Kit and Rey only teenagers? too young to even marry? what people would let teenagers adopt an orphan?" Hal ranted, "hmm good point Hal, Kit and Rey are still teenagers, but it does not matter, we must fallow them to Ghafia" Karnage states, Gibber whispers if they could get there without being attacked along the way, "of course we will make it through Aridia, have you no faith in your captain?" Karnage expressed to his whisperer, Gibber objects of course, but whispers that the country may think they're working for the allies, "oh relax, we may be threatening, but we are not on anyone's side, so lets not be thinking about it okay?" Karnage suggested, Gibber just shrugs, still not completely confident, but it was hopeless to argue: once Don Karnage had his sights on something almost nothing could stop him, "what are we gonna do captain?" Mad-Dog asked curiously, "I'll explain when we get there" Karnage promised and the Iron Vulture heads to Ghafia. Stay tuned for Daddy Cloudkicker, Chapter eight Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction